


Okamžik vášně

by Santinan_Black



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Adult Content, F/M, Love, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 20:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22004026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Santinan_Black/pseuds/Santinan_Black
Summary: Petyr se své manželce snaží dokázat, že svá slova myslel vážně...
Relationships: Petyr Baelish/Sansa Stark
Kudos: 3





	Okamžik vášně

Venku vládlo příjemné skoro bezvětří a kousky letního sněhu se ltřpytily v hřejivých slunečních paprscích. Před několika lety by nevěřila, že se dokáže dožít dalšího jara, natož léta. Dnes byla jeho součástí. Usmála se. Na rameno jí dopadla ruka. Otočila se a její úsměv se rozšířil, když spatřila tvář svého manžela. Kdysi nevěřila, že jí ten člověk nechce pouze využít ve svůj prospěch. Byl to on, kdo jí ukradl první polibek od dospělého muže, byl to on, kdo ji vyvedl z hrůzy a temnoty v Králově přístavišti a byl to on, kdo si vzal její panenství. A nyní byla již jeho a nikoho jiného.

„Má drahá,“ zavrněl, když si ji prohlédl. Podívala se na něj obrovskýma modrýma očima a přemýšlela, kdy ho začala milovat. Nejspíše to bylo ve chvíli, kdy jí pomáhal stavět ze sněhu Zimohrad a ukradl jí první polibek. Ano, nejspíš to byla ta osudová chvíle, kdy mu propadla.  
„Petyre?“ otázala se nevinně. Pohladil ji po tváři zhrublými prsty, pak pokračoval po jejím bílém hrdle, až k lemu jejích šatů, kde se zastavil. Na tváři mu pohrával ten zvláštní úsměv, který znala. Byl nebezpečný a zároveň svůdný. Lákající, slibující a tím více nebezpečný.  
„Brzy se musíme vydat na cestu k našemu novému domovu. Již déle nemůžeme zůstávat na Zimohradu a setrvávat pod střechou tvého bratra. Již to není nutné, je čas, abychom se pomalu vypravili domů,“ vysvětlil jí. Přikývla a odvrátila se zpět k oknu, jako kdyby si snad chtěla zapamatovat, každé stéblo trávy, každou cihlu a každé zrnko prachu, které mohla vidět z okna Zimohradu.

Kolem pasu ucítila sevření manželových paží. „Jsi tak krásná,“ zašeptal jí do ucha, až jí po zádech přeběhlo zamrazení. Zavřela oči a opřela si hlavu o jeho rameno. Jedna jeho ruka vyjela k jejím ňadrům, kde jemně dráždila bradavku přes jemnou látku šatů. Zrychlil se jí dech.  
„Lžeš,“ škádlila ho a rukou mu přejela po stehně. Zavrtěl hlavou a jemně ji kousnul do odhaleného hrdla.  
„Tobě nikdy, mám ti to dokázat?“ zašeptal jí do jemné pleti na krku. Z hrdla se jí vydral smích, který mu zněl, jako rajská hudba. „Sama sis o to řekla,“ odpověděl jí a zkušenými prsty jí rozvázal tkanice šatů, které jí stáhl z ramen a nechal spadnout na zem k jejím nohám, kde ležely v hromádce zmuchlaného hedvábí. Natáhla nohu, aby z nich vykročila, avšak zadržela ji manželova ruka, když ji otočil, zvednul a odnesl na postel.  
„Co to děláš?“ zkusila ještě zaprotestovat, avšak její manžel neodpověděl. Místo toho jí chytil pod koleny a stáhl si ji k okraji postele, kde klečel. Sansa vytřeštila oči a snažila se dostat z jeho dosahu, když si uvědomila, co má asi její manžel v úmyslu. On se však jen zasmál, pevně ji rukama chytil za boky, takže neměla šanci uniknout, a začal jí stehna laskat jemnými polibky. Pod jeho dotekem zavrněla blahem. Jednou rukou si laskala ňadra a vychutnávala si Petyrův horký jazyk a rty na jemné kůži stehen.

Jedním dlouhým prstem do ní nečekaně vniknul. Odměnou za tento čin mu bylo manželčino překvapené zasténání a její vlhká a těsná kundička. Začal prstem pohybovat tam a zpět, dokud mu Sansa nevycházela boky vstříc. Samolibě se pro sebe usmál, než sklonil hlavu a jazykem jí polaskal poštěváček. Sansa zasténala a zanořila mu prsty do krátce střižených vlasů. Přidal ke svému prstu ještě druhý a začal jimi pohybovat mnohem rychleji, než dosud. Jeho jazyk týral její nejcitlivější místečko a ona pod jeho doteky sténala. V podbřišku se jí hromadila slast, která stále rostla a ona jí nedokázala zabránit, ale ani ji uvolnit, nyní to bylo pouze na jejím manželovi, kdy jí dopřeje úlevu. Byla plně v jeho moci a to ji vzrušovalo ještě víc. Ucítila, že jí prsty druhé ruky rozhrnul rudé chloupky kolem toho místečka, takže se mohl mnohem lépe dostat k jejímu poštěváčku. Když ho nasál do úst a jemně přes něj přejel zuby, a pak několikrát jazykem, tak měla pocit, že zemře slastí. Cítila, jak z ní vyklouzly jeho zkušené prsty. Nadzvedla se v bocích, jako by chtěla mnohem víc a on se pro sebe potěšeně zasmál, než pokračoval v dráždění toho maličkého hrbolku.

Přes Sansu se nečekaně přelil orgasmus, jako rozbouřená vlna. Křečovitě zatnula ruce do prostěradel a hlasitě vykřikla rozkoší, která se jí šířila z rozkroku do celého těla. Petyr však ještě chvíli nepolevoval a přinutil ji skoro plakat slastnou bolestí, kterou jí poskytoval. Pak toho nechal a chvíli pozoroval, jak se jí z prožitého vzrušení těžce zvedá hrudník. Pozoroval ty jemné rysy v jejím obličeji, které nyní byly zrudlé, a přišla mu nádhernější více, než kdy jindy. Jen slast dokázala způsobit, že jeho manželka se svými rozcuchanými rudými vlasy vypadala, jako by ležela v záplavě plamenů. Když na něj upřela své tmavě modré oči, tak věděl, že nemůže čekat ani okamžik. Bylo v nich tolik chtíče a potěšení, že nedokázal odolat, i když to měl původně v úmyslu.

Rychlými pohyby si rozvázal tkanice kalhot a osvobodil své, jako kámen tvrdé mužství. Chytil svou manželku v pase, prudce ji otočil na břicho, takže nyní klečela opřená trupem o postel, roztáhnul jí nohy a tvrdě vniknul do její vítající těsné dírky. Okamžitě ho obklopilo její vlhké teplo. Tvrdě ji chytil za boky, i když věděl, že tam pak bude mít otisknuté jeho ruce a prudce do ní přirážel tak hluboko, jak jen mohl. Jakmile se přizpůsobila jeho šíleného tempu, tak se prohnula v zádech a začala sténat. Petyrovi unikalo z úst hrdelní vrčení. Na okamžik zpomalil a pomalu z ní skoro celý vyklouznul, aby ji vzápětí opět celou naplnil, několikrát si s ní takto pohrál, dokud necítil, jak je napnutá, a pak začal opět zrychlovat. Ve chvíli, kdy cítil, že to již nepotrvá dlouho a i přes něj se přelije orgasmus, tak jí jednou rukou chytil za rameno a druhou zamotal do vlasů, takže ji prohnul skoro až bolestivě v zádech, což mu dovolilo se dostat prakticky až na doraz. Několikrát tvrdě přirazil a jeho jinak cudná manželka sténala, jako ta poslední děvka a s výkřikem jeho jména se udělala. Jakmile ucítil, jak se kolem jeho ptáka svírá, tak to nevydržel a s posledním prudkým přírazem se do ní udělal.

Ležela na boku a hleděla do jeho šedozelených očí.  
„Miluji tě,“ zašeptala a bez ohledu na to, co ještě před pár okamžiky prováděli, jí tváře zalil ruměnec, jako kdyby stále ještě byla pannou. Přitáhnul si ji k sobě, takže mu hlavou spočívala na hrudi.  
„I já tě miluji,“ přiznal nakonec po několika minutách přiškrceným hlasem Petyr. Sansa se potěšeně usmála a dovolila své mysli odplout do říše spánku, kam ji provázela manželova slova, která vyslovil vůbec poprvé za dobu, co ho znala.


End file.
